Naruto Shippuuden 8: Desight
by rylansato
Summary: On his way to the Sun Country, Shuji is captured and Brainwashed by Rock ninjas. He is now used as their tool to destroy Konoha's alliances with other countries.
1. Brainwashed

Naruto: Desight

Anzen Shuji walked alone down the dirt road leading away from his home village of Konoha. The Hidden Horizon Village was having a seminar about the combination of elemental chakra and weapons. Since Shuji had already combined his fire chakra to his swords he was curious to see if there was more he could learn. He had high hopes about it. He walked briskly through forest with one hand on his backpack strap and the other on his two swords. As his mind was on the seminar he failed to notice the group of Rock ninjas appearing behind him. It wasn't until they surrounded him that he stopped.

"What is with you damn Rock ninjas?" He asked rhetorically.

One of them stepped forward. He looked like the leader of the squad.

"You are going to come with us."

"Is that a fact?"

The ninja nodded. Shuji noticed the other ninjas preparing themselves. He would be damned if he weren't about to go out fighting.

"Well if that is going to be the case then…this is yours."

He threw his backpack at the squad leader and drew his two swords. One of the ninjas came up and swung at him. He ducked then spun around and roundhouse kicked the ninja. Shuji activated his two tomoe Sharingan.

"You guys are in for it now." He said as he sliced through another Rock ninja.

"How do you guys expect to beat a skilled Sharingan user?"

One of the ninjas shot a dart through a tube and it hit Shuji in the neck. Shuji instantly grabbed the dart and pulled it out hoping that he got to it before it had sent anything into his system. But he was wrong.

"Toxic dart….good answer." He said as he fell to the ground.

Tsunade sat in her office with Shizune at her side and a Cloud Ambassador in front of her. The Ambassador was an elderly man in his late fifties. He still wore the Cloud headprotector. Konoha was chosen as a neutral meeting place between the Cloud and the Sand villages. The Kazekage and the Raikage were on their way to meet each other in Konoha.

"The Kazekage will be here in a few days." Tsunade said.

"Excellent. You know there was a time when people thought that peace talks with the Sand would be unimaginable. Once the Raikage arrives and meets with the Kazekage then we'll be one step closer to a more peaceful existence."

"I feel there is still a long way to go to achieve that." Tsunade replied. "Until the Kazekage and Raikage arrive I'll have Shizune show you to your housing."

The Cloud Ambassador bowed slightly and followed Shizune out of the office. Tsunade turned around in her chair and stared out the window. She folded her hands in front of her face and thought about the upcoming days.

Meanwhile, Shuji was drug into a room by two Rock ninjas. He had just awoken from the toxic dart and wasn't at full strength yet. He fought with what strength he had but it was useless. The two ninjas put him in a chair and held him down so they could fasten the restraints. There were two on his wrists and one around his chin.

"Hey, take it easy." Shuji protested.

"Welcome, Anzen Shuji. We've been expecting you." A voice said from a dark corner of the room.

"I can tell you've gone to a lot of trouble."

"Indeed we have. You're going to be a great deal of help to us."

Another Rock ninja came into Shuji's line of sight. This one looked like Jonin.

"I wouldn't count on it."

The Rock ninja turned and nodded. Another Rock ninja came into view and put his hands into the seal of the Ram.

"Henge."

The second Rock ninja turned into Shuji. The Rock Jonin approved of duplicate Leaf Chuunin.

"Good." He said.

The fake Shuji walked off out of the Real Shuji's sight.

"Do not enjoy yourself too much at the Hidden Horizon Village."

Two more Rock ninjas swiveled Shuji around and then brought down a head restraint. Then two "L" shaped metal pieces rotated around positioned themselves a few inches from Shuji's temples. Then two tiny metal rods slid out and attached themselves to Shuji. Then without warning Shuji's eyes turned red and two tomoes appeared. His Sharingan was activated.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Allow me to demonstrate." The Rock Jonin pressed a few buttons. "I know have access to your visual cortex. You can only see what I want you to see. I can feed you any image I choose. You will be unable to ignore it."

Shuji began to grip his seat.

"It would appear that you like many others like you have a low tolerance for watching people suffer. Once our work is done you will act normally, totally unaware of your conditioning. The perfect tool for our purpose. "

Shuji's grip on his seat loosened a bit as he relaxed.

"I've noticed that you have relaxed somewhat. You're becoming accustomed to the horrors that you are witnessing. So, we change horrors."

The Rock Jonin pressed a few more buttons on his panel and Shuji's grip tightened. He could barely stand it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chakra Signals

Angirineko Tsuku sat at an outside table of a restaurant. He was enjoying a glass of milk and the warm rays of the sun beating down on him. He was keeping to himself until someone decided to block his sunlight. He looked up to the cause of his annoyance with his teeth slightly showing. It was the Cloud Ambassador. Tsuku didn't care who it was, he was bothering him and he wanted him to go away.

"I know who you are." The Cloud Ambassador said.

"Yeah and so does everyone else in the village." Tsuku snapped.

"I know that your family is originally of the former Hidden Steel Village."

"Yeah and everyone in the village knows that too. What are you getting at?"

"Just letting you know that I know about your cat like abilities and that I despise anyone from the Thunder Country." The Cloud Ambassador said.

"And I'm just letting you know that I know who you are and you're an asshole and you're blocking my sunlight." Tsuku sneered.

A face of abhorrence appeared on the Cloud Ambassador. He finally turned and left. Once the rays of sunlight hit Tsuku his mood lightened and he relaxed.

Shuji stood in a restaurant with three Rock ninjas. The Rock ninjas looked as if they belonged there. The restaurant was obviously in Konoha due to the large amount of Leaf ninjas present. Shuji's Sharingan was activated.

"Who is that over there, Shuji?" One of the Rock ninjas asked.

"That's Shiranui Satori."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were kids."

"I want you to kill him."

"Ok."

"Take this kunai and kill him with it."

Shuji took the kunai and walked over to the table where Satori sat with two other Leaf ninjas. Shuji looked at the kunai then looked up and back at the Rock ninjas. The Rock ninja did the handseal of the Snake which caused their surroundings to freeze.

"Did you understand my request?"

Shuji turned back around and looked at the kunai once again. He looked very confused.

"It's just I….I don't…"

"Look at me."

Shuji turned around. He saw the Rock ninja do the Snake and Dragon handseals. A line appeared in the middle of Shuji's vision.

"Now what did I ask you to do?"

"Kill Shiranui Satori."

"Now do as I ask."

The Rock ninja did the Snake handseal and everything around them began moving again. Shuji turned back around. He walked around to the table and grabbed Satori by his hair pulling his head back. He ran the edge of the kunai along his throat leaving an open gash and allowing blood to pour out. He then pulled Satori out of his seat and tossed him behind him.

"Good, Shuji. Very good. How about you enjoy a drink with your friends?"

"Mind if I join you guys?" Shuji asked the other Leaf ninjas.

"Sure." One of them said.

Shuji sat down where Satori used to be sitting and began drinking Satori's drink.

"He still hesitated. We're going to run through another session."

A few days later, Shuji returned to Konoha. He was greeted by Hanako. She ran up and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you." She said.

Shortly later, Shuji walked into Tsunade's office. Her attention went from the two Kages to the entering Shuji.

"Shuji, I'm glad to see you've returned. "This is Anzen Shuji, he is one of my Chuunins and is of Uchiha blood." Tsunade said.

"It's good to have you back." Shizune said.

"It's good to be back. Hanako tells me that we're the neutral party in the peace talks between the Cloud and Sand." Shuji said.

"The peace talks will conclude tomorrow."

"Let me know if I'm needed for anything."

Shuji nodded to the Kages before leaving. Later, he was sitting down in a restaurant eating. As he was eating his Sharingan activated. He could see everyone's muscle movements that were in the room. In the middle of his vision a fluctuating line appeared. It didn't faze Shuji at all. After a few moments the line disappeared and his Sharingan deactivated.

A few tables down, Junshin sat across from Satori. The two of them were working new team forms.

"I just sensed a weird flow of chakra."

"Um…ok." Satori said.

"Don't worry about it. It's gone. I'm getting a refill so I'll be back."

Junshin got up and Satori returned his attention to his paperwork. Shuji came up behind him and poured his drink on his shoulder. Satori leapt out of his chair.

"Oh my god, Satori. I'm sorry."

Junshin looked over wondering what had happened.

"Don't worry about it. It's just really cold."

"Let me get something to wipe it off of you."

"No don't worry about. I'll just run home and change."

Satori left the restaurant leaving Shuji wondering how he did that.

Later that day, Junshin and Tenten were walking down the street. Without warning Junshin stopped in his tracks. Tenten stared at him.

"What is it?"

"This is the second time I've sensed a weird flow of chakra. I have no idea what's causing it."

"Maybe it has something to do with you dating my sister." A voice said behind them.

Tenten and Junshin looked back to see Satori hanging upside down from a tree, grinning.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing there?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I don't know. Just hangin' around." Satori said with smile.

Satori stopped his chakra flow to his feet and leapt to the ground.

"So you had another strange chakra feeling, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess we better go talk to Hokage-sama." Tenten said.


	3. Putting It All Together

Meanwhile, Shuji stood in a vacant room sticking explosive tags to the wall. He then hung a picture over top of them. He placed more explosive tags through out the room, and then left through the window. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby before he leapt to the roof and took off.

Tsunade sat in her office with Satori, Junshin and Tenten as the Raikage came barging in.

"I want to know who is responsible for this."

"I don't understand."

The Raikage slammed a few deactivated explosive notes onto Tsunade's desk.

"Someone entered my room and placed these throughout the room."

"I can assure you that I had no idea…" Tsunade was cut off.

"I will find out who did this and if turns out to be you or one of your ninjas then expect to go to war with Kumogakure."

The Raikage stormed out of the office.

"My, he was pleasant." Satori said.

"Satori, I want you to go and get Morino Ibiki and have him run an investigation. Also I want Chuunins and Jonins to wear radios for the duration of Raikage's and Kazekage's stay here."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Shortly later, Ibiki and multiple ANBU members were through out the area investigating the assassination attempt on the Raikage. Tsunade and the Cloud Ambassador stood by and watched. Tsunade didn't look too pleased. Satori and Shuji appeared next to Tsunade.

"Have they found anything, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head. Satori put his hand up to his ear piece.

"Hokage-sama, Junshin reports that he just picked up more chakra signals." Satori said.

"Chakra signals?" The Cloud Ambassador asked.

"Yohaku Junshin has been picking up chakra signals that have been unexplainable. We think that it may have some relation to this." Satori said. "Soon we will be able to figure out who is receiving and who is sending them."

Later that evening, the Cloud Ambassador sat in his room eating. Then he heard a knock come from his door.

"Come in, Shuji."

The door opened and sure enough it was Shuji.

"The investigation is moving faster than I anticipated. You're in danger of being exposed. Tomorrow I want you to kill the Raikage in front of everyone there. When he is dead, I want you to claim that you acted on behalf of Konoha."

"I understand." Shuji said calmly.

The next day, Tsunade met up with the Kazekage, the Raikage and the Cloud Ambassador.

"Hokage-sama, I think the first thing that the Raikage should see is the investigation underway." The Cloud Ambassador said.

"Very well." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile, Junshin and Satori were walking down the street. Junshin stopped what he was doing and looked as if he were paying attention to an unseen object.

"I'm picking up another weird chakra signals." Junshin said.

"Junshin, we have a potential spy in the village and you're picking up weird chakra. Don't you think they could be related?"

"It's possible."

"We need more than possibilities. We need to know who, what, when, where and why. Or we could be going to war. I'm going to the library to see if I can figure out what can receive these signals. Stay near the Kages and watch for anything suspicious. Junshin nodded as they both separated.

Satori walked into the Konoha Library and began to look for something he wasn't even sure even existed. He pulled out a book about chakra signals. He scanned through it and found out that chakra can be used in brainwashing. It didn't go into detail about it so he had to get a book about brainwashing. He pulled out a book about brainwashing and looked through it for awhile. Then he found a section about brainwashing triggers. He scanned the chapter and found out about the different triggers that are used.

"Triggers can be used in different ways. One could be a certain word, a certain phrase or even a scent. A more practical version of a trigger is to use chakra. One could use their chakra and send it to a person to activate the trigger."

"Ok so it's possible to use chakra to activate it now what can receive and utilize the signal?" Satori said to himself.

He continued to scan through the book then he found what can act as receivers. He found out that a person's kekkei genkai can be used to receive the signals.

Meanwhile, Shuji attached his two swords to his belt and walked out of his house.

Satori walked out of the Konoha Library to be greeted by his summoned cat; Syn.

"I've got news for you boss." Syn said.

"What is it?"

"I kept an eye on Shuji last night like you said and I saw him enter where the Cloud Ambassador is staying."

"Do you know where Shuji is now?"

Syn shook his head.

"Thanks, you've been a big help."

"It's my job. If you need me you know where to find me." Syn said right before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Satori took off running. As he was running he pressed the button on his neck to activate his radio.

"Shuji, come in."

No response.

"Shuji, responde please."

Still no response.

Shuji stood about twenty feet away from Tsunade and the other Kages. Another line appeared in his vision as he began to walk toward them. He continued to ignore Satori's calls. He put his hand on his reverse bladed sword as he got closer.

"Satori, to Junshin. Priority one."

"What is it?"

"Take Shuji into custody immediately."

"What? Are you sure?"

"That is an order."

Junshin turned the corner to see Shuji almost within striking distance of the Raikage. Shuji drew his sword and raised it in the air. He swung downward at the Raikage. Everyone looked back in shock. Satori had blocked the sword with his two sai and Junshin had his arm around Shuji's neck.

"ANBU, get Shuji out of here." Tsunade ordered.

Two ANBU members disarmed Shuji and took him away.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe I can help explain all this. I believe that Shuji was abducted on his way to the Hidden Horizon Village."

"And my guess it would be by Rock ninjas." Junshin said.

"I saw no evidence of Rock ninjas. We saw him act very much alone." The Cloud Ambassador said.

"I don't believe that Shuji is acting on his own accord. He has been receiving chakra signals through his Sharingan, signals that are carrying direct commands to his brain. I would guess that Shuji was conditioned by Rock ninjas by means of brainwashing."

"But why would they want to kill me?" The Raikage asked.

"The Rock and Leaf have never been allies and they are against the alliance between the Cloud and Leaf as well as with the Sand. If Shuji would've killed you, they would've succeeded in breaking that alliance."

"Who sent these signals? Disguised Rock ninjas?" The Cloud Ambassador asked.

"Perhaps. The signals had to be transmitted in close proximity to Shuji's Sharingan."

"Are you saying that there is a Rock accomplice in the village?" Tsunade asked.

Satori nodded.

"Who is it?"

"The only person who has been around Shuji everytime I've felt these waves of chakra is the Cloud Ambassador himself." Junshin said.

"Not to mention that one of my summonings saw Shuji enter the Cloud Ambassadors room." Satori said.

"I'm a Cloud Ambassador. There is no way I'd consult with the Rock at all."

"I'm inclined to agree, Lady Tsunade. We will take the ambassador back to Kumogakura and interrogate him ourselves."

At that moment two Cloud bodyguards appeared next to the Cloud Ambassador and grabbed a hold of him.

"Hokage-sama, I formally request asylum."

"I will grant you asylum, once you've been exonerated of this crime." Tsunade said.

"The peace talks will have to wait." The Raikage said.

The Cloud ninjas walked off with an ANBU escort.

Shuji sat with Hanako and Shizune in a room in the Hokage Building.

"But I remember everything." Shuji said frustrated. "Like when this guy from Hidden Waterfall tried to…it did happen. I remember being in the Sun Country."

"I know you do. Just take that memory and put it aside for a moment and just tell me about your trip from Konoha to the Sun Country."

Shuji sat back in his chair. "Well, I was excited about getting there to see if there was anything else I could learn about combining elemental chakra to weapons."

"And when you encountered the Rock ninjas did you attempt to head back to Konoha?"

"No the first thing I did was….but that's…."

"It'll take time, Shuji. A long time, but we will reconstruct your memory."

Shuji was so frustrated and looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm just not sure…about anything.

"Believe it or not but that is a good sign. Now let's go back to your trip. What happened when you encountered the Rock ninjas?"

Shuji sat there trying to figure out and make sense of his scattered memories.

The End


End file.
